


Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies

by LolyGothica



Series: Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, dragonslayers, onesided!natgray, uke!gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu suddenly had the urge to have someone he could call a mate. One most sacred rule: dragonslayers don't share mate. Gajeel/Gray, onesided!NatGray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslayers and Mates Thingies

**Author's Note:**

> I already upload this fic in Fanfiction.net but I think I'll only post here if there is an update.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make money by this fic.

**DRAGONSLAYERS AND MATES THINGIES  
**

Natsu was staring at nothing with his hand propping up his head by the chin. A pout was prominent on his face while once in a while he hid it behind his drinking mug. His eyes traveled right and left to couples in the bar. It was a free vacation from master, the whole guild participated, he should have entertained himself, having fun. But his mind playing trick with this instinct which never occurred to him before. He wanted a mate.

"Oi, Natsu, what's wrong with you?" Gray greeted while taking a seat in front of Natsu.

Natsu stared flatly comically to him, contemplating whether he should tell Gray about his silly problem. Gray would either laugh nonstop or literally freeze on the spot. But he knew Gray would help him in any way he, they, could think of.

"Promise first."

"Eh?" Gray raised his eyebrows, he didn't think Natsu would speak up.

"Promise first you won't tell anyone about this. I don't care if you laugh your ass off."

Gray drunk his beverage first. "Okay." he replied a bit hesitantly.

Natsu leaned in to the table. He urged the dark haired man to get closer. "I want a mate."

Silence.

Gray needed several seconds to process what just came out from Natsu's mouth. And suddenly his cheeks puffed up in restrained laugh, but not for long.

"Puahahahahaha! Na-Natsu, oh my God. You-." "Gray, you promise!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell. It just... Puahaahahaha!" Gray couldn't contain his laughter and rolled on the bar floor while clutching his stomach.

"Oi, freak, what's so funny about that?" Natsu yelled while kicking the ice mage.

Gray stopped his laugh but snickers still erupted from him. From afar people stared at them with curiosity and some with annoyance. Gray then climbed on his seat.

"No, it just-" Gray breathed in deeply to calm himself. "I never thought you would think something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Like romance."

Natsu blushed and looked away.

"And sex." Gray grinned teasingly and Natsu's blush reddened more.

Natsu played with his drinking and Gray still grinned like a dumb. They enveloped in entertaining silence for Gray and awkward silence for Natsu. Until eventually Gray spoke again.

"Anyway, you like female or male?"

"What?" Natsu jerkily faced Gray.

"Tch, dragonslayers can have male or female mate, right?"

"Ye-yeah." Natsu blushed again before turning to his drink.

Gray smirked. "So, if you swing that way, you can have male mate. Now, the question, do you swing that way?"

Natsu stopped playing with his drink while a frown formed on his feature. He looked up. "Now you mention it, I don't know."

Gray sighed. "Natsu, you are a dragonslayer. What your body wants you should know it better."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He never thought about it before. He only knew that male supposedly having female partner, he never thought the other possibility. Thinking about it, he surrounded with a bunch of busty women yet none was able to gain his attention. Instead he sometimes felt hot after brawling with the men in the guild, that unusual kind of hot.

"Explore yourself first, then I'll help you a little." Gray said, that annoying smirk still present.

Natsu uncharacteristically nodded calmly, before trashing the table in his frustration.

* * *

Dinner time came fast. Natsu had dinner with Lucy and Erza. Gray intentionally skip their group dinner so Natsu could feel the difference between having female companions and male companions.

But apparently, with Erza everything is different. So it was up to Lucy to show Natsu how it feels to have female company.

"Natsu, something is troubling your mind." Erza suddenly stated as she dipped her fork to the strawberry cake before her.

"Eh?" Natsu's eyes widened comically. Was it that obvious.

"Yes, you space out too much today." Lucy pointed to Natsu with her chopstick while munching her food.

Natsu stared at the two with wide eyes. Great, he wanted to know how having female companions feels. Now, he was being interrogated by the said companions. But now, he wouldn't tell, not yet.

"You think too much, guys." Natsu grinned as he shoved meat into his mouth.

Erza looked at him with the knowing-all look, and Natsu proved her right with the silent fidget in his part. While Lucy frowned and tried to figure out her male friend uncharachteristical behavior through the day.

Natsu kept eating as to avoid eye contact with the two women. But he couldn't help but think about the other possibility of his sexuality. What if he really swing that way?

"Umh, guys."

"Yes?" Erza and Lucy replied readily. Eager twinkle was in their eyes.

Natsu hesitated for a second. "Ho-how do you feel about gay men?"

Lucy seemed having difficulty to restrain her squeal, while Erza eyes widened to her comical cat-like eyes with blush on her cheeks. Erza began stuttering about love is beautiful and that what's matter the most. Lucy squirmed in her seat with a spark in her eyes that Natsu didn't want to know.

"A-as long as they love each other, th-that's okay." Erza said, still staring wide eyed to Natsu.

"Oooh! I'm so going to make a story about you!" Lucy cried out while clasped her hands together.

"Hey, wait wait. It's not about me. Not yet anyway."

The excitement suddenly dropped. "Then about who? And 'not yet'?" Erza asked seriously.

"It's not about anyone." Natsu shoved another piece of meat.

_"How about the 'not yet' part?"_ Erza asked in her mind but seeing that the young man in front of him still confused about himself, she opted to stop herself from asking.

* * *

Natsu was alone in his room, which actually he shared with Gray. He couldn't sleep at all so he had taken a shower and now he was lying on his back, spread wide, on his perfectly made bed. The towel he used to dry his hair still draped around his shoulders.

This dragonslayers, mates, and sexuality thingies are trickier than his earlier thought. He always thought that he would find a mate when he want, and it would be a nice, pretty girl. But judging by how he reacted around girls, he doubted he would get a girl as his mate.

Gajeel... He must know more about this mate thing! Afterall Gajeel ever scolded him for being too dense and oblivious of sexual advances directed to him, or sexual advances he unconsciously did to people around him.

Natsu grinned wide before literally jumping off from his bed. He rushed to get his shirt and bolted out of the room. But stopped when remembering that Gray might have not their room key. He stared to the door several second before walked away. Gray could be damned.

* * *

"Oi, Gajeel!" Natsu banged on the metal dragonslayer's room, who luckily got his own room in the hotel.

"Gajeel teme, open!"

"What?!" Gajeel grumpily opened the door. He was only in his pajama pants.

Natsu without a shame entered the room with a nervous grin.

"Gajeel, I want to talk about mate thing and- What is he doing here?!" Natsu yelled as he saw what was on Gajeel's (luckily) double bed.

There, in Gajeel's bed, was a topless, sleeping Gray with slight blush on his cheeks. His lower half was covered with a blanket, and Natsu almost sure it was the only cloth on Gray. Gray was sleeping on his side with a peaceful, and dared he say, satiated expression but with a frown.

"Shh! You are goin' to wake him up!" Gajeel hissed as he walked to Natsu before smacked his head.

Natsu's mind went miles per second, he didn't register the throb in his head after the hard smack. "You bastard, what did you do to him?"

"Ummh." Gray hummed and squirmed in the bed. Both awaken males stared at him, waiting for him to wake up fully.

Gray blinked sleepily several times. His half lidded eyes then scanned the room before they fixed on Natsu.

"Natsu?" Gray asked sleepily with a small frown.

Natsu didn't respond.

"NATSU?!" Gray jolted awake so hard he fell from the bed. Fortunately he brought the blanket with him. Gray released a stream of curses when his butt touched the carpeted floor.

"AGGH!" Gray screamed in agony while clutching his lower backside.

"Stupid, what are you doing so energized jumping out of the bed?!" Gajeel scolded before rounding the bed and easily scooped Gray to the bed again.

Natsu stoned so much, he didn't even twitch after Gray woke up.

"Why the hell did you let him in?!" Gray yelled to Gajeel while throwing a pillow to him.

"Hey! What with the sudden tantrum?!" Gajeel dodged the pillow. "It's not like he doesn't know."

"What?" Gray stopped from taking another pillow. "You know?" Gray turned to the still stoned Natsu.

"You said you told him, right?" Gajeel said.

Gray turned snappily to Gajeel at that. "NO! We talked about dragonslayers and mating, not about us!"

Gajeel blinked, speechlessly stared at Natsu. "Shit."

"Oh, Gajeel." Gray whined as he threw his body back to the bed with the back of his hand covering his eyes.

After seconds of awkward silence, Gray sat up from his lying position.

"Natsu, remember when I say about dragonslayers can have both male or female mate?" Gray began.

"I should have known since you apparent knowing too much about dragonslayer and their mates." Natsu mumbled before shaking his head to get his thought together again.

"Ye-yeah." Gray nervously scratched his cheek.

Natsu's head still low. Gray nervously watched him. Then suddenly Gray felt cold ran up to his very soul. He didn't know what causing it. He shifted in the bed little by little until he felt Gajeel's arm on his back.

"What happen?" Gajeel asked quietly, confused with the sudden change of expression.

"I don't know." Gray honestly replied.

Then Natsu looked up to them. Gray knew now what caused the cold feeling he just got. There was, in Natsu's eyes, a glint, a look he awfully familiar with, which he dubbed as 'Gajeel's hungry look'. Being a mate to a dragonslayer, he gradually shared dragon-like instinct, there he sensed danger from Natsu.

"Gajeel." Gray whispered and instantly the arm behind him vanished and reappeared on Natsu's face.

"Ge-he, I don't share, Salamander."

"Tch." Natsu clicked his tongue uncharacteristically. It wasn't the usually dumb Natsu. It was a lust-driven-Natsu with his dragon-like instinct. "So stingy, Gajeel."

Gajeel noticed the change. He then dragged Natsu by the back of his shirt to the exit door of his room. He threw Natsu to the corridor.

"Find your own ice boy." He said before slamming the door shut. But Natsu stopped him midway.

"Lyon? No way, he falls head over hills for Juvia."

"Not my problem." Gajeel shoved the door but Natsu suddenly slipped inside.

"NATSU, WHAT GOT INTO YOU?!" Gray yelled when the fire dragonslayer jumped at him with crazed glint in his eyes. Without thinking Gray froze him and send him out from the glass window with his blizzard.

* * *

The girls of Fairy Tail were having their own women time in the balcony of Bisca and Asuka's room. They chatted happily until a loud crash caught their attention.

"That's Natsu, right?" Erza wondered as Natsu fell from Gajeel's room window, which was located in fifth floor.

"He fell... From Gajeel's room?" Levy confused as she stared to the broken window of Gajeel's room.

"Eeehh?" Lucy blushed heavily, remembering their dinner conversation. A story plot suddenly formed in her head.

"But Juvia's main concern is, why is Natsu-san covered in ice?!" Juvia shrieked. "Juvia wants too." She fidgeted in her spot.

The next day, the girls had to wonder with the sudden tension between Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray.

**END**


End file.
